Harry Potter sings Oasis
by deagleknievel324
Summary: Well mostly Oasis songs, features some other songs from other 90's rock artists my first fic so err please be gentle and all but any criticism will help Rated T for small bits of strong language


**(A/N) This is my first time writing so bear with me.**

 **I always imagined Harry as a muggle rock fan, and that** ** _What's The Story?(Morning Glory)_** **can be the perfect soundtrack to Harry's angst-filled fifth year, and if you think about it** ** _Wonderwall_** **could fit into any of the angsty parts of the book/film. First song is Some Might Say released on April 24,1995. Reviews and Criticisms can help me.**

 **September 1995**

Harry Potter is not having a good year so far, first he witnessed the murder of fellow schoolmate and TriWizard champion Cedric Diggory (a tournament HE DID NOT WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN) by a psychotic dark wanker who has been after Harry since he was a baby (except Third Year that was mostly Dementors *Shudders*) and then when he tells the truth of Voldemort's return he gets slammed and slandered by the press (Rita Skeeter is having a blast with this) and is now shunned by the fickle student population of Hogwarts (yet again) his fuse is on a short fuse and he's thankful that he's managed to keep his accidental magic (and his wand hand) under control otherwise the students and staff might have suffered Harry's righteous fury.

Currently he is sitting in the Great Hall with his friends, when all of a sudden he gets a crazy idea (that's saying something) to tell the wizarding world how he feels.

During the summer, Harry listened to lots of muggle music more specifically Rock And Roll, so far his favorite has been Oasis and during the times when he had nothing to do he ran into some places with Karaoke and practiced his singing which got him a lot of attention from the patrons because he tended to sound like Liam Gallagher (Harry went really red at this) and he managed to perfectly mimic other singers as well. including Kurt Cobain (which was really hard to do), Robert Plant (the screeching and wailing really hurt his throat), Axl Rose and many other Rockstars

and with that, Harry stood up and stepped onto the Gryffindor table and garnered curious looks in his direction from many of the students and staff, Umbridge looked eager hoping to dig up some more dirt on The Boy-Who-Lived (which is by the way in Harry's opinion a really stupid title)

"Harry, what are you doing" Hermione asked.

"Telling the people how I feel" Harry responded with that he transfigured some plates to a muggle karaoke machine powered by magic and another plate for a mic and a mic stand. (so he can adopt the stance Liam Gallagher sings with)

"Check is this thing working?" Harry talked into the mic which it did work.

"Alright for the past few months I've been really pissed and the bollocks the Daily Prophet is printing out isn't helping my temper at all" many of the students winced for they have been on the receiving end of his temper.

"to muggleborns and muggle-raised you can sing along if you want, to the pureblood twats you can listen to the superiority of muggle Rock and Roll." many students looked confused The muggleborns and muggle-raised on why they have to sing along and the purebloods on what rock and roll is and how superior it is to wizard music.

Harry selected the song and the opening riff played and he adjusted the mic to be at a high angle so he can do the Gallagher stance.

many muggleborns and muggle-raised looked up and stared wide-eyed at Harry Potter when they heard the opening riff. The Purebloods were confused but they really liked the sound of the instrument.

Harry then placed his mouth near the mic and began to sing

 _Some might say that sunshine follows thunder_ here the muggleborns and muggle-raised started to sing along except the Blur fans.  
 _Go and tell it to the man who cannot shine_  
 _Some might say that we should never ponder_  
 _On our thoughts today cos they hold sway over time  
_ Many students were shocked that Harry Potter can sing, and that he can sing beautifully, the purebloods were all open-mouthed and many of the muggleborns and muggle-raised stood up and jumped to the music with some purebloods joining in.

 _Some might say we will find a brighter day_  
 _Some might say we will find a brighter day_

 _Cos I've been standing at the station_  
 _In need of education in the rain_

Dean yelled "Bloody Hell! He sounds exactly like Liam Gallagher"  
 _You made no preparation for my reputation once again_

here Hermione realized that he was singing of what the wizarding world is doing to him.  
 _The sink is full of fishes_  
 _She's got dirty dishes on the brain_  
 _It was overflowing gently but it's all elementary my friend_

 _Some might say they don't believe in heaven_  
 _Go and tell it to the man who lives in hell_

the muggleborns and muggle-raised were singing loudly that the windows were rattling and were being incredibly rowdy.  
 _Some might say you get what you've been given_  
 _If you don't get yours I won't get mine as well_

some of the purebloods were singing or humming along **(A/N: Imagine that floating parchment thing in that deleted scene of GoF where they were singing the school song)**

 _Some might say we will find a brighter day_  
 _Some might say we will find a brighter day_

 _Cos I've been standing at the station_  
 _In need of education in the rain_  
 _You made no preparation for my reputation once again_

"Bloody Hell, I had no idea Harry could sing, much less like this" Ron said while he was dancing along.  
 _The sink is full of fishes_  
 _Cos she's got dirty dishes on the brain_  
 _And my dog's been itchin'_  
 _Itchin' in the kitchen once again_

 _Some might say Some might say_  
 _Some might say Some might say_

the muggleborns and -raised were now singing back up along with some purebloods who were following their lead.  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_  
 _You know what some might say_

as the song ended. many of the muggleborns and -raised and some purebloods stood up and proceeded to give Harry a loud standing ovation and were once again being rowdy. and yelling out "Potter! Potter! Potter!" as if he won a quidditch game, at the teachers table they looked very shocked, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly and many girls were looking dreamily at him. **(A/N: No matter how you imagine Harry he will always look like Daniel Radcliffe though probably taller, which in girl terms is "Hot")** The Weasleys were gaping at him and Ginny was looking dreamily at him too, which gave him some weird feeling in his stomach **(A/N: Yes I'm an H/G shipper, but I also support other ships but mostly Hinny)**

He looked at Ginny and thought about her, and is now seeing how pretty she looked and that puberty was erm...hitting her in the umm right places, he went red at that and promised himself to spend more time with her. He then stepped of the Gryffindor table and walked out of the Great Hall.

 **(A/N: So, umm how was that for a first fic?)  
**


End file.
